


Scully's Car

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [24]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: Anonymous asked: Does Stella find Scully and her big ass SUV unbearably cute?





	Scully's Car

No. She tells her she’s an environmental hazard and can’t be serious and is prototypically American and part of The Problem and asks about a million times what she could possibly need all this room for until Scully finally pulls over on a dark wooded road one night, puts the emergency brake on and gets out of the car.

Stella’s heart skips a little, slightly panicked that she’s pissed Scully off more than she was intending, enough to make her walk home maybe, abandon Stella on a country road on the wrong side of the street without a license?

But Scully doesn’t go further than the back door, opens it and climbs up into the spacious leather coach. She unbuckles her fly and drops her pants, almost completely standing without hitting her head.

“Get back here. I’m going to explain why I like this car.”


End file.
